The primary purpose of this project is to conduct a pilot test of materials and procedures for a projected prospective research study of determinants of repeat adherence to screening mammography among women 50 years of age and older. It is also anticipated that the project will yield publishable data of its own related to this topic. The project will consist of two studies carried out simultaneously, one testing materials and procedures for the initial phase of the projected research, and the other testing the follow-up phase. These studies will be performed on different groups of subjects, but each will draw subjects from the same two populations: an HMO and a non-HMO population of asymptomatic women aged 50-75. The first study will recruit women as they are about to receive their first screening mammogram, and the second will recruit women who had their first mammogram 18 months previously. In Study 1, subjects will participate in two interviews, the first shortly before their first mammogram and the second about four weeks after the mammogram. Rates of refusal, ineligibility, attrition, nonadherence to mammogram, and abnormal mammogram results will be calculated, as well as descriptive statistics for data obtained in the interviews. In addition, the analysis will explore factors related to intention to have a repeat mammogram; determinants of the extent to which the initial mammography experience is positive or negative; and the effect of that experience on beliefs about the costs and benefits of mammography. In Study 2, subjects will participate in one interview. Rates of inability to contact, refusal, ineligibility, and repeat mammography adherence will be calculated, as well as descriptive statistics for data obtained in the interview. In addition, the analysis will explore factors related to repeat adherence.